Cherry Lips
by GeckoMoriaShadowLord
Summary: ZoSan. College? Women's dorm-infiltration as a lady? Check. However, with his soft, fluffy, blond hair and marvelously long legs, Sanji soon finds himself very popular among the opposite sex-that is to say, his own sex-and things get a little messy.


**Title: **Cherry Lips

**Summary:** When the old shit-geezer sends his only heir and adopted son, Sanji Kuroashi, whom he considers a royal pain in the ass, off to college, Sanji sullenly resigns himself, but when he discovers that the beautiful female model, Nami Bellemere, is attending Sunny Go University, the college the shit-geezer signed him up for, a devious plan hatches in the notorious womanizer's head. And so is born the idea of infiltration of the woman's dorm. How? Why, passing himself off as a woman of course! However, with his soft, fluffy, blond hair and marvelously long legs, our poor hero soon finds himself very popular among the opposite sex-that is to say, his own sex- and things get a little messy.

~0~

**Note: **I have to pause here for a second. This story had no chance of getting done. None at all. I had given up on it in all truth. The title didn't strike me as catching, and the plot itself was slow. I was too busy to take on the task of looking back over this early story and fixing it up before I moved on. Needless to say, this story would have faded away if it hadn't been for **ChibiKanakoNyu****.** It started off rather innocently, but the conversation ended with me promising to continue this story to the inspiration of Garbage's _Cherry Lips. _So an immense thank you goes to that particular lady for being such an awesome muse! I suggest you drop her a line and thank her since this story would never have been updated if not for her. I, personally, am in her debt.

~0~

_**Chapter One  
**_Hysterical Realm

She gave you everything she had , But she was young and dumb  
She'd just turned twenty-one, She didn't care to hang around  
So when the shit came down, Why she was nowhere to be found  
This life can turn a good girl bad, She was the sweetest thing  
That you had ever seen, You're such a delicate boy  
In the hysterical realm, Of an emotional landslide, In physical terms  
-_"Cherry Lips", Garbage _

~0~

"Arrrggghhh SHIT!"

Patty, assistant _assistant _sous chef looked up without much surprise as the angry voice continued to scream out obscenities and curses, apparently on the Head Chef; his expression on his face only changing to slight annoyance when he realized that the voice was getting closer. "Kids these days." he complained to Carne, assistant _assistant assistant_ sous chef of the fancy restaurant known as the Baratie.

They were currently slouching at one of the restaurant's long shiny counters in the kitchen, their elbows propped on the countertops. It had been another hectic day at the Baratie, as it always was, not only was the clientele drawn by the delicious food prepared by the sous chef and Head Chef, but also by the prospect of watching the fights between the chefs and the customers. At Baratie, it was the _chef_ who was always right.

But it was just half past closing time and the elegant ballroom that served as the dining area was deserted, most of the chefs had gone home, and only the cleaning crew was present, busy wiping up the bloodstains from this afternoon's festivities.

Patty and Carne had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and were now enjoying a few minutes of rest and quiet.

Or had been enjoying.

"Goddamn shitty geezer, I-swear-I'll-kick-his-ass-one-of-these-days, how could he do this to _me_? I'm fucking sous chef of this shitty place-!"

Carne grunted his agreement of Patty's earlier statement, and just had enough time to shoot Patty a look of sour amusement before the kitchen's stainless steel double doors flew open and the source of the distraction stalked in.

"Fucking idiot, why doesn't he just fall down and die? I got a place where he can put his-oh, hey guys."

Sanji Kuroashi was only nineteen years old, but he had already risen to culinary fame for his prowess in the kitchen. He had been sous chef for over five years, since he had been fourteen years old, and before then, he had been labeled assistant head chef. Basically, he had been always second in command to the Head Chef himself, even as a kid.

This in itself would have made him a popular figure for gossip and local legend, but Sanji could have held onto his obscurity and privacy had he chosen to do so.

He had not.

Standing at a respectable six feet, topped by a shining mop of blonde hair, and possessed of extravagantly curled eyebrows, Sanji Kuroashi was hard to miss. He quickly rose to fame as a notorious womanizer, a perverted 'gentlemen', and a vicious fighter. A large part of the women who came to dine at the Baratie were attracted by the glamour and vitality that surrounded him. As well as the large part of the men. Because as one customer so aptly put it, 'Sanji Kuroashi is fucking sexy.'

But behind the scenes at the Baratie, he was known less glamourlessly as the Little Eggplant, the Idiot, the little princess, dartbrow, and plainly speaking, the royal pain in the ass.

"What now Sanji?" Carne sighed, propping his head on his hand and swiveling on his barstool to face the gaudy intruder.

Sanji looked positively furious, and he lifted a newspaper that he had been clutching in his hand hard enough to tear it in places, and shook it underneath Carne's nose. "This is the fucking problem, crap-cook! That and the shit-geezer! How dare he-" Sanji fumed.

Carne reached up and took the crumpled newspaper from Sanji's clenched grip, shaking the pages out and smoothing the front before peering at the front page, "_Sunny Go University Constructs New Dorm- Aspiring Students Urged To Apply_." he read. Carne gave a cursory glance at the rest of the article which seemed to continue on another page inside the newspaper, before handing it back to the owner. "And what has this to do with you?" he asked, surprised, "I thought you never intended to go to college."

"Ex-act-ly!" Sanji said, emphasizing each syllable, "I don't need fucking _college_. I'm needed _here_. You guys can't find your own asses with a flashlight, both hands, and a GPS for god's sake. But apparently, the shit-geezer is dead set on me attending. The bastard…." Sanji groaned and collapsed on the swivel stool next to Carne.

"Ahhhh…" Patty sighed, "College life. Those were the days.."

"What do you mean, 'those were the days'?" Sanji screeched, "there's nothing there I can't get here, and the last thing I want to do is _study_, and _learn_!"his face suggested that these things were acts of indescribable torture. He slumped forward on the counter burying his face in his arms.

"Why don't you just not go?" Carne demanded, "You're nineteen."

"Chef said he'd disown me if I disobeyed." was the muffled reply.

"Ah."

"Then you better start packing your bags." Patty couldn't help sniggering, and though he was up and moving before the last words had left his mouth, Sanji's foot had connected solidly with the back of his head just as he was racing through the kitchen's double doors.

"Damn it!" Patty grumbled, rubbing the injured area, "Why did the Chef have to teach him the kick? I could take him easily if he didn't know how…." and he stumbled off into the dining room, to exit through the front door before heading on home.

Sanji glared after him and he turned to Carne, ready to deal out some punishment if he saw the crap-cook holding back laughter, but the barstool that the chef had been occupying swung slowly side by side, making little squeaking noises-the chef had vacated the premises before he met the same end as Patty.

Sanji sighed and sat back down again. It wasn't the fact of further education that was upsetting him- he was bright enough to easily pass without much effort-but it was the fact that the old geezer was sending him away. It was tantamount to saying _we don't need you, we don't want you, go away you idiot you're just causing problems. _

Was he?

Of course not! He was fucking sous chef! He basically ran the restaurant in the old geezer's name. It just wasn't fair that he was being forced to leave the Baratie when he was the one who contributed the most to it, the one who could be counted on to work twenty hour shifts without complaining, the one who spent his free time in the spacious kitchens at the Baratie experimenting with food and creating amazing dishes that became overnight sensations. Shit, he practically gave his life, soul, and blood to this tub of a restaurant.

And the shit-geezer said he was in the way. Now, that was just not _right._

Sanji rummaged in his suit pocket and dug out his Camel smokes and Zippo lighter, lighting up with the practiced air of a long time smoker. Which he was, he had started since he was eight years old, if you could believe that.

His eyes fell on the newspaper he had dropped on the counter before he had gotten up to pummel Patty. The old shit-geezer had given it to him so that he could read up on the university he was going to attend, and wasn't that a joke. He sighed and picked it up, glancing at the picture on the front which showed a man with dark blue hair (_seriously?)_ and a gaudy orange and burgundy pinstriped suit cutting a big red ribbon that was stretched across the large entrance to what looked like a housing development with a large pair of scissors.

A large group of people surrounded this and the picture had caught them in the act of applauding. He eyed the caption- _University President Iceberg cuts the ceremonial red ribbon in the opening of Sunny Go's fifth dorm._ Sanji glanced idly at the rest of the article, picking out phrases, not wanting to actually read the damn thing-part of his mind kept on insisting that this was just a particularly vivid nightmare in which he would soon wake up-and something reading the newspaper column somehow made it seem more real.

At the end of the article, it said in small type-_continued on B-4_-, and Sanji flipped to the respective page, still stubbornly determined not to read anymore than he had to-and then his mind jerked awake with a snap when he turned to the page. Here was another picture, _but what a picture_, Sanji thought and he uttered a long low wolf-whistle through his teeth. A smiling red headed beauty, no, scratch that, a _fucking sex goddess_, was smiling up at the camera from where she sat curled up on a cushion in some tropical cabana location, dressed in a skimpy water-green bikini that left little to the imagination. Large round, perky, breasts, long curving legs, round hips, creamy skin….And to complete the fantasy-she had her cute little pink tongue out, frozen in place by the camera, as she took one long lick on a triple scoop ice cream cone.

Sanji could feel himself drooling. He hurriedly read the caption-_Nami Bellemere, the famous fashion model, enjoying a cool treat and good rest in Hawaii before her enrollment in the University. _

_What?_ _Her enrollment? Does that mean-?_

He immediately began reading, all thoughts put about nightmares and reality made too real put aside without a moment's thought. He was, after all, a ladies' man.

_-is what we are hoping for", said President Iceberg_

_On another exciting note, especially for the attending students at Sunny Go University, a well-known figure and type of celebrity in the fashion and modeling world has elected to attend SGU. Nami Bellemere, 19, plans to enter this year at the start of the winter second semester, as her work had delayed her from entering at the beginning of the year in August, like the rest of SGU's student population. On why she chose a rather unknown college as her alma mater, the famous model says, 'that she had fond memories of the area, as it near the town where she spent her childhood-Cocayashi-a rather rural area._

_In fact, Nami Bellemere is in large part responsible for the creation of the new dorm, which will be a female-only, in that she contributed a large undisclosed amount for the construction of the building, and in a gesture of gratitude, President Iceburg has asked Bellemere to name. The model chose the name Cocoyashi, in homage to her humble origins. She has stated that she will be residing in Cocoyashi-the dorm-when she travels to New York to attend SGU. _

_The university has also opened a new cafeteria-_

Sanji skimmed the rest of the article, but nothing much of interest caught his eye, and he returned again to the close-up color shot of Nami Bellemere. She was some woman. Maybe going to this dipshit little college wouldn't be so bad after all, not if he had a chance to run into this queen any day. Too bad the dorm where she would be staying would be females-only. He wouldn't mind sharing a room with Nami Bellemere..Sanji began to grin as he thought about the possibilities that this could entail.

His grin faded as he came down from his bubble, who was he kidding? Campuses were huge places, even of small colleges like Sunny Go, there was a fraction of a chance that he would ever wind up meeting Nami Bellemere, much less casually bumping into her as she walked along to her next class.

_Shit._ Sanji thought, taking a deep drag on his cigarette, _and I was just warming up to the idea of going to this shit-pit._ His eyes returned to the picture (had they ever left it?)and lovingly traced the curve of the model's thigh. It was just too bad that it was women's only…

_Maybe if I sneaked into there? Would anybody notice? _

_Of course, shithead, fifty screaming women would alert the authorities pretty fast. And I doubt all fifty would consent to keep the secret that a guy is living it up in there, all that's needed is for one to tattle and then I'm fucked. _

His mind wandered.

_That is if they _knew_ I was a guy_…

Sanji shot bolt upright, his jaw slack, the cigarette fell from his open mouth and landed forgotten on the counter. _If I dressed up like a woman…could I pass as one?_ Sanji knew he was of the 'pretty sort' because woman told him all the time and though he had never much cared for the compliment-he liked to think of himself as the epitome of manliness-he could see the truth in it. What screamed 'woman' more than long blonde hair and long, long, _long_ legs? His torso was muscular in a lean, slender type of way, his hips were curved…Sanji's hands flew over his body as he took measure of his assets, his mind working furiously. _Could I pass as a woman? I think I can. Just pop on a skirt and shave my legs…some make up…_his hand rose and cupped the ends of his hair, it just reached the tips of his shoulders-he hadn't had time to cut it and it was a little longer than he usually had it-but for a girl it was the right length if she preferred a short style.

_But do I really want to do that?_ Sanji thought, a little surprised at his own thinking_, I mean I could get in_ _a whole shit-load of trouble, and not to mention I'd be fucking cross-dressing_ (although, he had to admit, the idea rather appealed to him), _I'd have to act like a woman, meaning no flirting with other woman….Plus, It's going to be a lot of shady work involved, like faking my registration papers and all that….Is this really worth it? Is it even possible?_ His eyes drifted down to the picture of Nami Bellemere, sitting there so saucily with the curve of her right butt cheek highly visible…and highly desirable.

He was a lost cause.

_But_, his mind screamed, attempting one last ditch effort to persuade his hormones to a course of sanity, _but what's going to happen if you're caught? The geezer will disown you! You'll be ruined! You might even go to jail! The Baratie will suffer! _

"Nami~ ~" he trilled aloud in the empty kitchen, the echoes bouncing off the walls, his hands were already tearing out the picture of Nami Bellemere from the newspaper. He stuck it in his back pocket, for future use, and stood up, cracking his back in a delicious series of pops and twists.

_I might as well make this little college shit some fun, he thought, I have to go anyway. So why not in drag? It's not like the shit-geezer wants me to get a fucking education, that's a joke, all he wants is me to get far, far away from here_. He felt an ugly twist of hurt pride in his heart, but he shook his head angrily and it passed.

_And oh the things I'll see…._

Sanji Kuroashi floated out of the kitchen, already planning the steps he would need to take in order to begin this act of insanity.

~0~

"Oye, Head Chef….." Carne sighed, as he settled himself into a comfortable couch in the Head Chef's office, "the baby eggplant was furious."

"Of course he was." Zeff Akaashi replied grimly, "I would have been disappointed in him if he wasn't. He loves this place."

"Then why'd you send him?" Carne asked, puzzled, he scratched his head and lifted the small black circular glasses he always wore so he could peer at the Head Chef closely. Zeff Akaashi was an indomitable figure. Not only did he sport a six foot touge, but he had ridiculously long blonde pigtails as a moustache. His face looked like it was chiseled out of some obdurate stone and dangerously bright eyes peered piercingly over a think hawk nose, seeming to glare at everything. Though he was not as tall as his adopted son, Zeff was broader in the chest region and only a few inches shorter than his sous chef. And then there was his peg leg. Where his left leg should have been was a wooden pole affixed to his knee by a strange metal cap. No one knew what horrible accident could have taken place so as to leave a tough bastard like Zeff sans one leg, and Zeff had never referenced it. Sanji also never spoke of it.

"Because the eggplant is killing himself around here," Zeff rasped out, "he needs to get out more."

Carnes shrugged, "Doesn't want to leave though."

Zeff shrugged, "He doesn't know what's good for him. That's why he's still just a kid."

"Why don't you just tell Sanji that? Then maybe he'll be more willing to go." Carne suggested.

"Huh!" Zeff scoffed, then he'll think I'm going soft in my old age."

"I'm going home now, I don't want to be here when he comes back to try to force you to take back your sentence." Carnes groaned. "You guys are crazy..."

~0~

"Nmmmaa…I hoped you enjoyed your trip."

"Why, I quite did! But the Baratie isn't that far away from Sunny Go U, you know..", Sanji simpered. Though technically, he was now Sanjina Kuroashi. He was sitting in the dean's office in one of the seats across the desk from President Iceberg-the man Sanji recognized from the newspaper. He wouldn't have had to meet the dean himself, but Iceberg had insisted on a personal welcome because he and Zeff were old friends.

"Anything wrong?" Sanji asked nervously after a while in which Iceberg only stared at him without saying anything. As part of his disguise, he had affected a slightly higher-pitched voice, to better mimic the female register. Sanji had thought he was dressed pretty well too.

He was wearing a short dark blue denim skirt that clung to his hips and showed off his tight ass. He had shaved his legs of course-and hadn't that been a weird sensation! They had started itching like crazy a few hours ago and Sanji had lathered them with lotion, peaches and cream scent of course, to stop the infernal scratching. How girls managed to shave all the time and live was beyond him. Well, at least now, thanks to the lotion, the itching had ceased, but he was drenched in the mouth-watering aroma of fresh peaches.

He smelled like a girl-which is too say-he smelled good. Now his peach-smelling legs were crossed daintily, one top of the other, to stop any peeping tom's from looking up his skirt-where they would undoubtedly get the surprise of their life if they so happened to do so. Sanji had also picked a long sleeved Ed Hardy design shirt. It was black and made of a close-fitting fabric that highlighted his flat stomach, small waist, and delicate wrists. And of course it made his breasts pop out. His breasts. Now there was a weird sentence. For his female cleavage, Sanji had used one of those 'breast enhancers' that flat girls use'-soft, plushy pieces of some kind of rubbery material that are flesh colored. He had slipped on a bra, and then slipped on the fake boobs-and with that and the foam already present on the bra itself, Sanji had managed to obtain a fairly respectable pair of tits.

Over his shirt, he wore a denim jacket, to match his skirt, leaving it unbuttoned to better display his mammilla glands. Sanji had left his hair as it was, because he didn't want to overdue it, by curling it or putting a ribbon in his hair. For the final touches, he put on a necklace, some eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick, and had slipped on a pair of fancy sandals.

Of course he hadn't thought up all this by himself. After an hour of browsing the woman section in the department store, 45 minutes of which had been spent in the lingerie section ogling the models-Sanji had been almost ready to throw his entire crazy scheme out the window. He was completely lost. Near despair, he had pulled out the picture of Nami Bellemere out of his pocket-that had decided him. Sanji called up one of his old friends-Nico Robin-a black-haired beauty whom everyone called Robin-and asked her to meet him for lunch.

Over pizza and breadsticks, he had spilled his entire plan to Robin and begged for her help. Robin had been highly amused and agreed. Together, they had bought Sanji's entire wardrobe for his little escapade. Robin had insisted he buy even women underwear so that he would always be in the 'mood'. Sanji had protested, saying that no one would be undressing him, but Robin had been adamant. So that's how Sanji's luggage came to hold silk, satin, and lace bras and panties. He had not been happy. Sanji suspected this had less to do with helping him out, and more for Robin's personal amusement. But since she had been of invaluable help, he didn't want to complain.

It was Robin who bought his lotions, body sprays, deodorants, razors, skirts, jackets, socks, tights, pajamas, coats, jackets, sweaters, purses, wallets, jewelry, bags, shoes, heels, slippers, and school supplies. Sanji had just stood by, gaping as each item found its way into his suitcases, wondering if it was too late to turn back.

It was Robin who, after everything was bought and paid for, helped him into it and taught him how to apply his own make-up. When he had finally stood, all dolled-up for the first time, in the privacy of Robin's little house, she had burst out laughing. "You look just like a girl, Sanji."

He had scowled, "This better work, Robin."

She had nodded, still smiling, "It will. You're just one of the girls. And prettier than most actually."

And it was Robin who had at last provided the most valuable piece of help. Apparently, she was on close terms with Iceberg-the dean of Sunny Go U, and one phone call from her would be able to secure Sanji the position of roommate with Nami Bellemere at the new dorm-Cocoyashi. Which was another reason why Iceberg had wanted to meet Sanji personally.

So now there sat Sanjina Kuroashi. Fake papers-including birth certificate and driver license-had been more easier to come by than Sanji though it would be. He had simply called up Gin-a close friend whose life he had once saved-and who had shady contacts-and asked him for the papers. Gin had been a little bemused when Sanji had told him to write the name Sanjina and had provided a picture of him dressed as a woman for his photo, but he had compiled, and quickly too.

Iceberg realized he had been staring and he shifted, embarrassed, "Nmaaaa….Nothing's wrong…I had always pictured you so…different. Zeff would always be telling me how you beat up the customers at his restaurant."

Sanji shrugged daintily, "Women can be strong too." Thankfully, Iceberg's and Zeff's jobs kept both men too busy to actually exchange more than a few words a year. If Iceberg and the shit-geezer had been more closer then Sanji would never have dreamed of getting away with his scheme.

Iceberg laughed, "I always thought you were a guy. Well, that's what you get for making assumptions, right?" He glanced briefly at the papers on his desk. "Ms. Nico informs me that you would wish to room with Nami Bellemere?"

"I always wanted to meet her." Sanji answered truthfully.

"That can be done, and in truth, Nmmmaa, I am very glad you asked. Many have expressed concern to rooming with Ms. Bellemere. Seems no one wants to."

"What! Why!" Sanji asked, flabbergasted. Who could refuse to room with her?

"I understand there's the stress from living with a celebrity and fashion model. Many would feel inadequate in comparison." Iceberg answered thoughtfully. "But I'm sure you won't Ms. Kuroashi." the dean's eyes struggled not to drift down to where those impossibly long, slender, peach-colored legs crossed.

"Why, thank you!" Sanji fluttered his eyelashes, appropriately lengthened with Covergirl mascara, at the blue-haired man. But damn, if that didn't make him inwardly cringe. He felt so _girly._

_I had better get to see some good things for the trouble I'm going through. _

Iceberg, meanwhile, was shifting papers on his desk, "Now, Ms. Kuroashi, if you don't have any questions for me you are free to go and familiarize yourself with your new home and classes. My secretary, will be glad to show you around."

Sanji nodded, "Thanks, I'm ok." He got up and stretched.

"You may wish to start unpacking today and getting your things all sorted out." Iceberg added, "Feel free to skip classes and do that. You may start going tomorrow along with the rest of your peers." He stood up and called, "Kalifa!"

A pretty blonde woman entered the room immediately, Sanji's eyes went over her automatically, "Yes? What can I do for you Mr. Iceberg?" she asked in a professional, no-nonsense voice.

"Nmmmma..Please escort Ms. Kuroashi to her dorm-Cocoyashi-and show her around campus if she wishes." Iceberg said. And then to Sanji, "And once again, my most sincere welcome and greetings to you, Sanjina. I hope you enjoy your educational experiences here and stay long enough to graduate and make Sunny Go your alma mater. Oh, and tell Zeff I said hello and my apologies for not getting around to talk to him properly." He offered his hand. Sanji shook it, making sure not to grip tightly, like he usually did, and made a mental note not to mention anything to Zeff.

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll love it here." Sanji sighed, emphasizing the word _love_.

Iceberg watched thoughtfully as Kalifa led Sanjina away with a courteous, but authoritarian, "This way, please." The blue-haired dean could have sworn that Zeff had referred to his only adopted child as 'his son' and 'that whiny brat-Sanji'. But the truth had been right before his eyes. Sanjina—not Sanji, that must be some kind of nickname—was all of a woman. There was nothing even remotely masculine about her. She was clearly a sensitive, beautiful, graceful young woman. Iceberg shook his head as he tried to clear his head of the image of those amazingly shapely legs, and tried to get back to work.

~0~

"The walk to Cocoyashi is only about five minutes, and the scenery is wonderful." Kalifa was saying, as she walked briskly along a small path. "And the dorm itself is state-of-the-art. You're very lucky, to be in Cocoyashi. Everything's new; bathrooms, kitchens, rooms…Everything."

"Hmmm…is that so?" Sanji murmured, his eyes on the swish of her butt as she walked. One advantage of being a woman, Sanji was quickly finding out, was that he could ogle other woman behind their backs without the fear of the woman turning around to make sure that he wasn't doing anything perverted. Kalifa simply continued walking.

"Yes. As you have undoubtedly have heard already, Nami Bellemere, your future roommate, donated a large sum to the construction of the building." Kalifa sounded a trifle annoyed, as if this had somehow insulted her.

Sanji had looked up at the mention of Nami's name, "So have you met her?" he asked, curious to get more information.

"Yes, I have." Kalifa answered briskly, "When she came to offer the monetary assistance and to enroll personally."

"What was she like?" he asked excitedly.

"A nice woman." Kalifa said, grudgingly, "Very intelligent, very sophisticated. Very politically correct. You do not expect to find these things in someone who sells her body, but Ms. Bellemere is an extraordinary exception."

Sanji looked, surprised, at the blonde secretary, he wasn't sure those were things that someone went around saying to random people. But as he would later come to learn, Kalifa was one dominating and brutally truthful woman.

Kalifa came to a stop, "Well, we're here."

They had turned a curve in the footpath and had come to a stop in front of a cozy looking building, tastefully hidden behind an alcove of trees.

"Pretty." Sanji commented, and then remembering that he should be more stereotypically female, he gushed, "Oh, I am _sooo_ lucky to be living here!"

Kalifa favored him with a withering glance, "Your room is on the second floor. Your luggage has already been delivered and you'll find it there." She said, gesturing with her hand at one of the upper windows, and then glancing at her watch, "I would like to show you around myself, but I am very busy at the moment. Just go straight in and the I'm sure someone will help you out, now please excuse me." And with that, she turned on her heel and left Sanji stranded.

Sanji gulped and mentally steeled himself, _you can do this_, he thought, _and you better, 'coz you're already dressed up in a damn miniskirt _and he squared his shoulders and opened the door.

~0~

"Why hello there!" a sweet, feminine voice called out. Sanji squinted, his eyes adjusting from the bright sunshine outside, to the dark, coolness of the interior.

He saw a young woman with bright blue hair seated at a couch in some sort of circular lobby arena. She had a laptop on her lap and was busily typing. Sanji's expert eye roamed over her-nice tits, good legs, slim hips, pretty..."Uh...Hi."

The young woman got up, setting her laptop carefully off to the side, "Kalifa told me you would be coming today so I decided to sit out here and wait for you. My name is Vivi." She held out her hand for Sanji to shake.

Sanji automatically started to raise it to his lips to kiss, as he always did with women, but then remembered himself in time to stop and settle for shaking her hand awkwardly high up in the air. Shit Sanji hissed to himself, I've got to be more careful! "Hi, my name is Sanjina Kuroashi."

Vivi smiled, "Did you just transfer?"

"Yeah, the shi-, my dad, wanted me to start getting some education." Sanji said, again inwardly cursing his lapse.

"How sweet!" Vivi said, "Where do you come from?" She started walking off in the direction of some stairs and motioned for Sanji to follow her, "I'll show you your room meanwhile."

"Um, only a few miles away…" he said, following her.

Vivi nodded, and said, "You're very fortunate. I'm a transfer from Egypt…" She paused, in what seemed, to Sanji, a sad way, then she brightened and said, "Well, this is your new home. Cocoyashi is a new building so the maintenance is perfect. We share the building with fifteen other women. A rather small number, but it promotes a close relationship. Kalifa told me you're rooming with Nami Bellemere."

"Yeah." Sanji agreed . They were now walking down a short corridor.

"Well, you're the two newcomers here. Everybody else here already knows each other. We were given the choice to come here from our old dorms, and of course many moved to this new dorm. We're all anxious to get to know you! Here we are!" Vivi opened the door at the end of the hallway and entered.

It was a large room, Sanji could see two beds, two desks, and other small pieces of furniture. His luggage lay next to one of the beds. Vivi walked around the room pointing out things, "The rooms are fairly large and even have their proper bathrooms. The kitchen and rec-room are downstairs of course."

Sanji nodded, "Thanks." He paused, and tried not to let any eagerness seep into his voice, "And when does my roommate come in, do you know?"

"I think she'll get here tomorrow, but I'm not sure." Vivi replied, and then, thoughtfully, "We've never roomed with a super model before. I wonder what she'll be like." She glanced at Sanji, "Feel free to start putting away your stuff in the closet and drawers." She said helpfully.

"Thanks."Sanji repeated. "I heard she's nice," he said, unzipping his suitcases.

"I hope so." Vivi answered, "I wouldn't want to dorm with someone who's selfish and conceited."

"I think those are just stereotypes of models."Sanji commented, inwardly recoiling as he unpacked his lacy panties and stuffed them into the nearest drawer.

"Yes, I suppose so," Vivi agreed. "I don't have classes today, in case you were wondering. I start tomorrow. If you wanted to start tomorrow as well, then I'll be happy to show you the way, and Nami too, if she wants."

"I'd be grateful." Sanji simpered, Vivi was cute! "So who else lives here?"

"Oh, you'll meet them soon." Vivi smiled, "they're a very descriptive bunch!"

"I bet." Sanji said, drooling inside.

Vivi laughed, "Yes! I'm sure they'll like you, Sanjina. You're a very nice lady."

Sanji smiled, feeling gooshy inside, "You too." The nice lady part kind of ruined it, but still—Vivi was complimenting him!

"Well, I should get back to my work." Vivi sighed, "Political science…" she shook her head tiredly, "Unpack your stuff and get comfortable Sanjina!"

"Okay thank you."

After Vivi left, Sanji started unpacking the rest of his stuff. His clothes, he hung on the hangers in the closet, and stuffed the rest of the shit in there on the floor. All his toiletries, he threw in the drawers next to his bed. And then Sanji stuffed his suitcases under the bed. With that easily accomplished, he tossed himself on the bed and stretched out full-length on the twin bed, not bothering to cross his legs, he could hear Vivi's laptop keys clacking away from another room, so he was safe from that quarter at least.

_Well, I've done it_. He thought wondrously to himself, _I've actually managed to sneak myself in here. Hot damn._ He glanced at the other bed, where Nami would sleep and immediately suffered a nosebleed. What is Nami slept in the nude? Or in some sexy lingerie? Sanji giggled to himself and started rubbing his cheeks with his hands. This was going to be fun.

~0~

"Sanjina."

"Hmmm…wha—?" Sanji swam out of sleep to see Vivi peering down at him.

"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you because you looked pretty burned out..."

"That's okay,"he sighed, and sat up, rubbing his eyes, and gratefully noticing that he had crossed his legs again in his sleep again, and that nothing was showing that wasn't supposed to be. The clock on the desk said it was ten pm. He had slept 7 hours!

"Well, Kalifa just called me to say that Nami Bellemere arrived earlier than expected, and she's coming here right now. I thought you'd want to be awake to meet her."

"What?" he sat bolt upright and leaped off the bed, "She's coming?"

Vivi looked alarmed, "Yes. What's wrong?"

With an effort, he calmed himself down, "Nothing…took me by surprise, is all..."

Vivi looked at him curiously for a moment, and then seemed to shrug inwardly, and said, "She'll be here in a few minutes."

Sanji nodded and swallowed audibly. _Ho, boy, this was starting out to be worth it._

~0~


End file.
